War Game
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: All out war between the Ghostwalkers and Whitney is declared amidst growing families and betrayals.
Tansy

Thursday, January 1st

11:21 AM

I woke, warm and groggy, to an empty bed and a warm, Kaden shaped indent beside me. The shower was running, and I considered joining him, but drifted instead, despite the angle of the sun, revealing the late hour.

The scent of cooking French toast woke me a time later. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow happily. My stomach growled, urging me to go meet Kaden in the kitchen.

I threw on a light robe to cover my nakedness and padded down the hall to the kitchen. Kaden slid a cup of coffee to me across the counter without looking at me, a small amount slopped over the side as I grasped it.

"Lose the robe," his voice sent a velvet shiver through my whole body as he expertly flipped the cinnamon scented bread onto a plate that already contained sliced strawberries.

I slowly tugged on the belt until it released and slid the garment off my shoulders so it puddled at my feet. I shivered slightly and skewered a strawberry, placing the fruit on my tongue as his gaze finally swept over my body.

The air was chilly on my naked form as I ate, but the warm food and the heat of his gaze kept me from getting cold. Before I knew it he was clearing my plate and telling me to hop in the shower.

Any other day he would have bent me over the table and had me for breakfast, but there was no time for that today, as Ryland and Lily were throwing a party for all of the Teams for New Years and we had to get ready.

I showered quickly while he cleaned up the kitchen and wrapped my hair in a towel before padding through the bedroom to the closet. I absently hummed to myself as I flipped through my few fancy dresses. Kaden had offered to buy me a new one for the holiday parties, but I didn't much see the point. I pulled my little black dress from the back of the rack and pulled on underwear and pantyhose that fastened to a garter halfway up my thigh. I smiled slightly in anticipation of Kaden seeing them later tonight.

I absently pulled my hair up and groaned when my fingers met the bare skin of my wrist. I had forgotten my hair tie in the bathroom. I sighed and walked out of the closet, only to freeze.

Kaden stood there staring at me intently, eyes hot on my body. He took one purposeful step forward. "Noooo, wild man," I held my hand up defensively and backed up until my bare back hit the wall. "The party-"

I shrieked as he tackled me to the bed with one leap.

One hand pinned my arms behind my head as his other snaked its way between our bodies and yanked my panties aside, smoothly parting my thighs and sinking his fingers deep into my body. I sobbed and his eyes met mine as he fastened his teeth to my nipple. Just like that I came, rocking into his hand as hard as I could.

Quickly he retrieved his hand and brought it to my mouth, obediently I sucked myself from his fingers, enjoying the way his eyes darkened even more.

He reached his hand down between our bodies and lined our bodies up before sinking deep with one stroke. My back arched and I sobbed again, nails digging into his tightening grip.

"Are you ready?" he groaned, stilling inside of me. I moaned and nodded desperately, "Good." He took my mouth again and then he was fucking me. I wept and hung on as he pounded me over and over fast and hard. I came once, and then again before he joined me with a heavy, satisfied groan.

"We are going to be so late," I told him, laughing as he slid out and off of me.

He winked at me and rolled over to grab a rag from his bedside drawer. I lied like a limp noodle while he gently cleaned me off. I was just drifting off as he shook me. "We really will be late if you fall asleep now," he warned.

We were late anyway, but I didn't care. After the lovemaking and the heat in Kaden's eyes as he zipped me into my black lacy dress went straight to my head and I felt like a princess, tottering around on my heels. Normally, I preferred jeans and loose tee shirts because I was so often alone and gardening or taking photographs that it seemed pointless to dress up.

But occasionally, at times like these, I felt so beautiful and loved and it was so special I didn't even mind walking in a half hour late.

I hid a grin as Gator and Sam caught sight of us and starting crooning "Cinnamon Girl" loud enough for us to hear. I squeezed Kadens hand and left him a few minutes after entered the room and went to stand between Flame and Saber, who stood together watching the children warily. They were both pregnant, and clearly nervous about it. I wasn't pregnant, but I still found the babies fascinating to watch.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked, eyeing Flame as she looked vaguely green.

"Sick and scared," Saber snapped, tapping her barely rounded belly.

"Better than chemo," Flame said absently. "It'll pass really soon now, mine lasted the first four months, nearly cut off Gators balls everyday." As she spoke, she rubbed soothing circles over her bulging belly.

Honestly I was surprised to see her hear, she was due any second, and she looked it. I glanced around and saw a chair by the wall near the babies corner, placed strategically to hide nursing mothers from view but allowing them to remain a part of the party.

"Lets go play with the babies, they seem incredibly anxious to have the two of you over by them," I commented, helping Flame over to the chair. She sat with a sigh, kicking off her shoes.

"I swear-" I broke off with a muffled shriek as glass exploded at the front of the room, and the room suddenly flashed with the sounds and scents and terror of machine guns.

 **Briony**

 **8:41 PM**

At the first sound of breaking glass and machine gun fire I dove for my children. Shoving friend and foe out of my way without seeing any of them, eyes focused on the corner where all those not actively engaged with the enemy where rapidly falling back to protect.

Red hot pain suddenly lanced through my body. Over the pounding of my blood in my ears I heard Jack bellow. _Its odd_ , I thought, _he almost sounds scared._

And then everything went black.


End file.
